All Good Things Come to An End
Part of the Songfic Series. Plot When Goldensoul is banished from FireClan because of something he didn't do, he dies a little everyday. He's lost his clan, his mate, his kits, and is friends. Now he's lost the will to survive. Cats Blacksoul (formerly Goldensoul)- gold-and-black tabby with amber eyes Brightfur- gorgeous dark tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Amberpaw- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Tigerpaw- black tom with gold eyes Swallowclaw- large dark tabby with amber eyes Video All rights reserved. Songfic "For killing my niece, Goldensoul, you are banished from FireClan!" snarled Deadstar. I swallowed down a wail. "But I didn't do anything." I whispered hoarsely. Deadstar curled his lip. "And for arguing, Goldensoul, you get a name change. Your new name is Blackheart!" "What? No, I didn't kill Fernmist, please-" The big black pawed leader cut me off. "Swallowclaw, Brokenheart, take him away." he growled. My best friend advanced towards me, a ginger tom following behind. His mate had been Fernmist, and he didn't know the truth of how she died. She had been killed by a snake, but he blamed me. I forgave him for that. Honestly what will become of me don't like reality It's way too clear to me But really life is dandy We are what we don't see Missed everything daydreaming Brokenheart bit down on my shoulder and dragged me out of the clearing. A stunning tortoiseshell looked at me with wide, scared blue eyes. She was my mate, Brightfur. She was shrieking. Two apprentices, my kits, tried to follow me. A tom held them back. "Brightfur! Brightfur! Tigerpaw, Amberp-" My voice was cut off as blinding pain hit my head, and I closed my eyes. Chorus: Flames to dust Lovers to friends Why do all good things come to an end Flames to dust Lovers to friends Why do all good things come to an end come to an end come to an Why do all good things come to end? come to an end come to an Why do all good things come to an end? I was alone, outside clan territory. I could have joined WaterClan, or AirClan. Maybe even EarthClan. But Deadstar would surely tell them I had killed his niece. But nevertheless, I couldn't live their without my mate and kits. It hit me then. My mate, clan, kits, and friends had gone. My time of peace and happiness had ended. Traveling I only stop at exits Wondering if I'll stay Young and restless Living this way I stress less I want to pull away when the dream dies The pain sets in and I don't cry I only feel gravity and I wonder why I had traveled for a quarter of a moon, heading towards the mountains. No particular direction, really. One time, I passed a nice, huge Twoleg building. There was such room in the backyard, it was a mini forest in there. But I wasn't a pampered kittypet, so I went on. Flames to dust Lovers to friends Why do all good things come to an end Flames to dust Lovers to friends Why do all good things come to an end come to an end come to an Why do all good things come to end? come to an end come to an Why do all good things come to an end? I met a friendly she-cat on the way towards the mountain. Just a friend. She told me that the Tribe of Rushing Water lived their, and she was part of the four other clans by the lake: ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan. ShadowClan reminded me of FireClan. But she told me how they don't except loners into the clans. She went with me all the way to the foot of the mountain. Well the dogs were whistling a new tune Barking at the new moon Hoping it would come soon so that they could Dogs were whistling a new tune Barking at the new moon Hoping it would come soon so that they could Die die die die die One night, I heard the baying of wolves. I had heard of the wolves: huge, magnificent versions of dogs with pointed ears and long, slender muzzles. The howling was like a birdsong: long, mournful, and beautiful. I saw them, silhouetted against the moon. Their scent was different than dogs: raw, bloody, and wild. Flames to dust Lovers to friends Why do all good things come to an end Flames to dust Lovers to friends Why do all good things come to an end come to an end come to an Why do all good things come to end? come to an end come to an Why do all good things come to an end? I missed Brightfur. I had been traveling for 3/4 of a moon. My glossy pelt had been reduced to patches of dirty, crusted, mucked fur. I stunk like a fox. The Tribe of Rushing Water seemed too far away. I had lost the will to live. Well the dogs were barking at a new moon Whistling a new tune Hoping it would come soon And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and the rain forgot how to bring salvation the dogs were barking at the new moon Whistling a new tune ''Hoping it would come soon so that they could die. '' One night, I saw a large cliff. At the bottom was Brightfur and the kits. I yowled in joy, and made a graceful jump off the cliff. I had never felt so alive. But as I was nearing the sharp rocks, the vision disappeared. I plunged onto the rocks with a screech. A pointed rock speared my throat, and suddenly the world closed on me.I was dead. Category:Songfic Category:Nightfern's Stories